


You gonna break my heart, Covey?

by summer_of_1985



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Engagement?, F/M, Marriage?, Netflix night, POV Lara Jean Song-Covey, POV Peter Kavinsky, Post-Ski Trip, Pregnancy?, break ups, make ups, mix of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: "I started liking you... Why do you think I kissed you that day in McClaren's house back in seventh grade? It's why I went along with this thing in the first place. I've always thought you were cute..."





	1. Post-Ski Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV, after Lara Jean breaks up with him - for real.

I could only watch with a broken heart as the girl I love walks away from me. It had taken me weeks, WEEKS, to realise that the feelings I had for her prior to the first kiss we'd ever shared (my first kiss!) had never left him.

All I wanted was for Lara Jean to turn around, run back to me, promising to listen to me and mends my broken heart.

But I know I've got no chance of ever getting her.

All because I was stupid enough to tell Gen the truth. That it's over, and I'm head over heels in love with Lara Jean.

Like I have been since the beginning of 6th grade.

* * *

I'd always known about Lara Jean, even for a brief period when we were somewhat friends. That was a time I'd never forget.

Then we shared a kiss during a game of Spin the Bottle, in a basement I can't remember, and it was the kiss that changed my idea of girls (my idea of girls had been changed when I first fell for Lara Jean).

But then Lara Jean stopped speaking, I know that Gen was involved in that - because when Lara Jean stopped speaking to me, she started hanging around with Chris - Gen's cousin and Gen started pursuing me.

All I could think about was if I had pursued Lara Jean after we'd kissed, and disregarded Gen like I should have done.

Because of Gen, I've lost the only girl I'll ever love.

* * *

I pull up in my car to my home, I've been holding tears in my eyes since Lara Jean walked away.

Picking up my duffle bag from the seat where Lara Jean usually sits, and quickly walk into the house.

My mom looks up when she hears me slam the door heavily, and sees how heartbroken I look.

"Peter, darling? What's wrong?" She asks, walking over to me after telling my little brother Owen how to do a question on his homework.

One look at my mom, and I instantly turned into the tiny child that needed my mother. I remembered when my dad left, how I'd held onto her and sobbed, thinking I wasn't enough.

"Lara Jean and I broke up," I sniffle, as tears start rolling down my cheeks. Even though my mom didn't really know the extent of my 'relationship' with Lara Jean, but after the hot tub scenario, and the bus ride back - that felt like I was truly in a proper relationship with her.

My mom's face falls. "Peter," her soft voice making my sniffles turn into sobs. She reached up and hugged me tightly, as I gripped the back of her top, and buried my face into her neck.

"I love her, mom," I whimper, as she takes me into the living room and sits me down on the sofa. I think this is when my mom realises how real this relationship was for me.

She brings me closer. "Oh my darling," she presses multiple kisses into my hair.

I'm watching from over mom's shoulder as Owen walks towards me with a tub of ice cream. I force a smile. "Thanks Owen,".

"Sorry you got your heart broken," he says, and walks back to do his homework. Now I wish I was as close to Owen as the Covey girls were.


	2. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean's POV, Lara Jean reminisces when she broke her keg between 6th and 7th Grade.

We'd been discussing the bones we had broken over the years, and I remembered the only major time that I had broken my bones.

"Largie?" Greg called, pulling my attention back to now. There were Peter's friends from the Lacrosse team, their girlfriends, and my limited number of friends (Chris and Lucas). "When did you break your bones?" He asks.

I look over at Chris, and she remembers when I majorly broke my bones. "It was the summer between 6th and 7th grade, so we were what, 12-years-old?" I look to Chris for confirmation, which she does. "We were biking down this really steep hill that Chris used to live by, it was like this," I mime how steep the hill was with my arm.

"So we're biking down, and LJ is ahead of us in this race. It was us two, Peter, Lucas, Geniveve, John, Trevor and Allie," Chris continued, making me smile that Chris remembers this.

I think back to that day, and instantly remember what happened after that. Sort of... "I must have skidded over some rock or something because before I knew it, I was flying over my handlebars and tumbling all the way down the hill. I was less than halfway down already," I continued until Peter spoke up.

"I could only watch from my bike as Lara Jean went head first to the floor and all the way down the hill. Her dad was running after her, quickly followed by Chris on her bike. I couldn't help but think that Lara Jean was going to be at the bottom of the hill, dead," Peter said, holding me tightly to his chest, nuzzling in close. "It was the worst thing I'd ever seen, I honestly thought we'd lose her, and she'd never have known how I felt about her," Peter explained, fiddling with my fingers in his lap.

"You had a crush on me? Even then?" I ask and smiled when he nodded - slightly embarrassed. "When I got to the end of the hill, I was laying on the floor, sobbing, I was in agony, my leg was in the wrong direction. The only two faces over my head I could see was my dad's and Chris's because I was crying, everything was really fuzzy," I say, which causes Chris to jump in.

"I will never forget how LJ looked when we were looking at her. It's something that a 12-year-old would never forget. There was blood all over her face, her leg was in the wrong direction," Chris said, smiling at me.

I smiled at her and finished the story. "When my dad took me to the hospital, I'd broken that," I point to the bone in my thigh, "this one," I point to the bone in my lower leg, "and part of my foot,"

Greg looked shocked by what I had just said (with the help of Peter and Chris, of course). "All because you fell over your handlebars?!" He exclaims, looking like I'd just told him that I was best friends with Harry Potter!

"Yeah, I was in a cast for the rest of the summer, had to sit back and watch the rest have fun, although, Chris did sit on the sidelines and keep me company, which I will be eternally grateful for," I smiled at Chris, who gave my hand a loving pat.

"I kept you company sometimes!" Peter spoke up, looking like I'd dug a dagger into his heart - shocked that I'd forgotten.

I look over my shoulder and smile up at him. "I remember you did, sweetie. Of course, I remember," I kiss his cheek as the attention went to someone else.


	3. Bridget Jones's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV, Peter and Lara Jean watch _Bridget Jones's Baby_
> 
> This was one of my favourite films of 2016, and it's just gone onto Netflix - so... tada!

I was flicking through Netflix, well it was the Covey's Netflix - but I remember Lara Jean mentioning a film series/book series called Bridget Jones, which I now see on Netflix.

"LJ, have you seen  _Bridget Jones's Baby_?" I ask, looking over at my girlfriend. My real, not fake, girlfriend - who I love with my whole heart.

I could only watch with a smile on my face as a smile brightened Lara Jean's.

"They've put it on Netflix?" She exclaims, leaving the popcorn kernels popping in the microwave and looking at her laptop.

I continue to look at her, Chris would say that my 'heart eyes' were showing, but I didn't give a damn. I love this girl in front of me, she was my one and only.

"Margot and I saw it before she went to college, last year," Lara Jean explained, and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to watch it again. I could easily read her like an open book.

When the microwave pinged, she walked back into the kitchen and added what she called 'The Covey's secret ingredient' to make the popcorn how her mom uses to make it.

Then she was happily snuggled on the sofa, curled up next to me with the plastic bowl of popcorn sat half on her lap and half on mine.

"What are we watching?" She asks, starting to munch on the popcorn - and I hit play on the film.

"You're gonna have to explain this to me, but  _Bridget Jones's_ _Baby_ ," earning a squeal of delight from her. 

* * *

Before the film actually started, Lara Jean had to explain the characters in it - without even giving away the plotline (even though it's called  _Bridget Jones's Baby_ , I figured out it has something to do with 2 possible guys as the baby's father).

But while the film played, Lara Jean was happily laughing at every scene that played before us - and all I could really do was watch her laugh, as it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Which it was. 

* * *

When  _Bridget Jones's Baby_ finished Lara Jean clicked off on her laptop and looked at me. She looked at me with such intensity, it made me scared as if I was going to put the film down in some way.

"What did you think? And be honest," Lara Jean said, she was always honest with me - like I was with her - even when it came to our favourite films.

I look at her like she had set the stars in the sky. "If I had watched the two films before it?" I slightly asked, not actually knowing how many  _Bridget Jones_  films there are. Then Lara Jean nodded, confirming that there are 2 films prior to this. "Then maybe I would have understood it more, but it's a really good film,"


	4. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, Peter  had pursued Lara Jean after their first kiss?  
> Peter's POV

I watched from afar (because apparently, that's where I belonged with Lara Jean) as the girl I like - possibly even love - was curled up in her older sister's arms, Lara Jean's shoulders shaking like mad.

I could even see Dr Covey with tears rolling down his cheeks, as he holds Lara Jean's little sister to his chest.

Something horrible has just shaken Lara Jean's world, all I want to do is make it better.

So, young 13-year-old Peter walked over to her and rested his hand on her back - hoping it would be a source of comfort.

That's when Lara Jean's older sister happened to look down at the 13-year-old and saw the heartbroken look on his face. She saw how attached Peter was to her little sister.

Lara Jean's older sister (who he'd later find out that her name was Margot) gently put Lara Jean's hand in his. "LJ, who's this?" She asks as Lara Jean turned around to look at me.

All Lara Jean did was sniffle, let out a mumble of my name and launched herself into my arms. I held her tightly, hoping that my comfort would help her out in some way.

"My mama's gone," she sobs, and when I look up to Dr Covey - wondering what LJ meant. He simply pointed to the sky.

Lara Jean's mama was watching over them from heaven... 

* * *

It had been 2½ weeks since Lara Jean was curled up in my arms, seeking my comfort (well, she's bombarded me sometimes during the game on the playground - for a hug, and all I could do was wrap her up in a warm hug, hoping that it would help).

But, I know knew what it felt like to only have one parent from now on...

My 'dad' had left us, going off to marry someone who mom said was 'half his age'. 

* * *

This is the same time when Genevieve (Chris' cousin and Lara Jean's best friend) started getting too close for my liking - but if LJ was this close, I'd be very happy about it.

Lara Jean and I had been sat at one of the wooden picnic tables, playing tic-tac-toe with some paper and two pencils, when Genevieve walked into our small bubble, blocking the sunlight to where I couldn't see where I was placing my nought.

"Come on, Peter, let's leave her be," Genevieve said, grabbing a hold of my arm and started to pull me away.

The look on Lara Jean's face broke my heart. She was looking down at the wood, almost like she couldn't compete with Genevieve (when it was actually the other way around) and started to pick up the paper and pencils.

That's when I pulled my arm out of her hold and walked back to LJ's side. The girl of my dreams, looked at me with a raised questioning eyebrow, gently fiddling with the paper between her fingers.

"I'm perfectly happy here with Lara Jean, so sorry Gen," I simply say, taking a new piece of paper from Lara Jean and drew another board for another game of tic-tac-toe.

LJ's face brightened, whereas Genevieve's crumbled as she went red with (most likely anger and frustration). She looks to Lara Jean and looks her dead in the eye. "You can have him, he's not that brilliant anyway," and marches off.

That almost sets me into tears, as LJ walks around the picnic table, and sits at my side. "I think you're brilliant, Peter. You don't need to listen to her," she placed a kiss on my cheek - and even though I've properly kissed her some months ago, I do sort of miss it.

"Thanks, LJ," I smile at her and hugs her. 

* * *

High School. The vein of every teenager's life. Something that I'd not been looking forward to, but with LJ - I knew I would do great.

I have been in love with Lara Jean since the beginning of 6th grade, I'd always noticed her. She was my dream girl (why am I saying was, I should be saying is, because she is my dream girl).

It's now two weeks in Freshman Year, and I've now know Lara Jean for 3 years - and I feel like it's time for me to admit how I feel. 

* * *

"LJ? Can I talk to you?" I ask her, grabbing her hand before she walks into the cafeteria - where the new friends I'd made on the Lacrosse team are waiting.

I still remember how proud Lara Jean was of me when I made the team, the only game that we've played since I started - LJ had my jersey on (making most of the players think she was my girlfriend).

But it's time to make it official, I think...

"Yeah, of course, Peter," Lara Jean smiles up at me, and I take her away to the side, and away from prying eyes.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. "Lara Jean, for as long as I have known you, I've liked you. But it is only recently that I've realised that I love you," I say, looking at the ground most of the time but only to look at Lara Jean's face once.

"Really?" She asks, but I didn't look at her face as I nodded. "Peter. Look at me," I lift my face and look at her smiling face. "I like you, Peter Kavinsky," she reaches up and kisses me on my lips.

Lara Jean Song-Covey. My girl.


	5. Lara Jean's Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV, Peter meets Lara Jean's nephew (future-ish fic)

I knocked on the Covey's front door - the main time I remember knocking on the door was when Lara Jean had told me to get home and basically leave her alone.

But now, somehow we'd survived college - with only one slip that caused us to break up for a year and a half, but I'm thankful to finally have the love of my life back by my side.

The door was opened by Lara Jean's younger sister, Kitty - her face brightened and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hey, kid!" According to LJ, I was the only one who could call Kitty, 'kid'.

"Hi, Peter! Margot and James are here for Christmas! Margot's husband is staying in England with his parents," Kitty explains hurriedly, as she pulls into the family home.

This is when he sees Lara Jean fiddling with the Song-Covey's Netflix account, as she adds a kid 'Who's watching?' to the list: Daniel, Margot, LJ, Kitty and now Jamie.

"What? No 'hello' hug for me?" I ask, as the love of my life looks over her shoulder and smiles happily at me.

"Peter," she reaches over the back of the sofa and hugs me tightly and warmly. The tiny little human - that I presume is James ('Jamie') looks at me with curiosity embedded deep in his eyes - like Kitty, like Lara Jean.

With a kiss to my cheek and a boop to my nose, she turned back to her nephew and pulled him onto her lap. "Alright, then trouble," she tickles him a little - as he shrieks with laughter, and sits him properly in front of the computer. "What do you want to watch?" She asks as Kitty rounds the sofa and ruffles James' hair.

After a little while of Lara Jean scrolling, we all see a very recognisable green ogre. "Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!" He chants, pointing at the screen, smiling brightly.

Lara Jean smiles - almost as if she is reminiscing about our childhood. "As you wish, sir," she hits play on the iconic film and plants him next to Kitty. I knew LJ was going to go make some popcorn. 

* * *

"Hey," I say, as Lara Jean tips some of the dried popcorn kernels into a clear bowl (that I now know is a Pyrex bowl, after years of helping Lara Jean bake and wash up) from what looks like a Mason Jar but with a lid that has a latch. 

"Hi," she smiles and puts the bowl of popcorn kernels into the microwave.

Once the microwave had been sat, I reached out and held her warmly to my chest. "I missed you so much," and I did. When we were 'broken up',  I missed her so much, my roommates said I was like a robot when she wasn't in my life. I needed her.

Lara Jean wrapped her arms around my neck and curled up into my embrace. "I missed you too, Peter K," my heart fluttered, I am happy that she has missed me (and I'm not making my ego any bigger) I now know that the amount of love that I hold for LJ, could nowhere be the same amount that she loves me.


	6. Junior Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV, AU where Lara Jean never forgave Peter after he 'stayed with Gen for the night'. Peter didn't get back with Gen and has been single since Lara Jean dumped him.

Prom night. Something I was hoping to go with Lara Jean, but I've been on my own since she walked away from me - and I was coping... ish.

But I was (read, am) in love with Lara Jean, I had a crush on her prior to my first kiss, and it had just blossomed since then. 

* * *

But tonight, was prom night. Lara Jean had gone with her small group of friends (Chris, Lucas, Sanderson and Ambrose).

I was sat by the bar in Corner Café when a slightly rowdy, small bunch of people walked in. Chris staggered in, giggling like mad, she was hanging around Lara Jean, followed by Lucas and Ambrose. I couldn't help but wonder where Sanderson was...

"Lara Jean! Let me look at you," Joan said, shuffling around the bar and to where my somewhat ex-girlfriend was walking in.

Lara Jean was wearing a floor length, bluey-greeny coloured dress, a pair of coral wedges hanging from her hands. She never was one to follow fashion - it's what I love about her. Her hair (which look like it had been curled) was up in a ponytail, it looked like a scrunchie in her hair, when I took Lara Jean's hair down. Her skin was shiny and there were little beads rolling down her neck.

Joan smiled with her hands clasped over her mouth. "Give me a twirl," Lara Jean complies, the skirt of her dress twirled around her legs. "You look so much like your mother," Joan smiled, remembering when Eve Song arrives in the café with Lara Jean's father.

"I honestly would say that Margot looks more like mom, but thank you, Joan," Lara Jean wraps her arms around Joan. 

* * *

"You let a great girl go," Joan said to me, patting her hand on my shoulder as a younger girl took their order.

Lara Jean is the only girl I couldn't understand, she is like a Rubik's Cube that I can't figure out. "She walked away from me," is all I can say, before continuing to drink my chocolate milkshake - the first thing I ever had here, when I was still speaking to Lara Jean. 

* * *

That was when Lara Jean walked over to the bar, with a small piece of paper in her hand (most likely a list of food and drink) and gave me a small smile.

"Hi, Lara Jean," I start a small conversation with her.

"Peter," her clipped tone, broke my heart even more than it was.

I looked up at her, it was one of the scrunchies I'd got her when we were in a fake relationship, I never asked for them back - I got them for her hoping that she would use them when she would get stressed out exams (like I've seen her do for years).

"Lara Jean, please just let me explain what happened," I begged, reaching out to hold her hand. "Please, Lara Jean," this made her look at me - and I know I look like a mess.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Ok, explain," she hands the piece of paper over to Joan, who looked between us and smiled.

I sucked in a deep breath, held her hand, and looked her straight into her eyes. "The reason why I went into Gen's room that night, was to tell her that it was over. Because," I take in another breath and squeeze her hand. "Because I'm in love with you, Lara Jean,"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" She is starting to smile and is holding my hand tightly.

I nod, and look down, not wanting to look her in the eye when she breaks my heart into a million pieces again.

"I'm in love with you too, Peter," she said, reaching for my face and making me look her in her eyes. "I love you, Peter Kavinsky,"

My face lit up, and I wrapped my arms around her body. "Joan, is it possible that you could get some fries for the table?" I ask, looking over at her, as she nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart," Joan smiled, and went back into the kitchen - to give the order to the chef.

"Thank you, Joan," I call to her, grab my milkshake from the countertop as Lara Jean and I go to the booth they were sat at. I repeatedly kiss her cheek and smile down at her with loving eyes. "Lara Jean? Do you, maybe, want to be my official girlfriend?" I ask.

"I would love that, Peter," she kissed my lips and I was in heaven.


	7. Senior Year Ski Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean's POV, Kavinsky and Covey go on the senior year ski trip

Peter pulled up and stood up hanging over the side of his car. "Come on, Lara Jean! We're going to be late!" He calls, even though he was five minutes late for picking me up...

I roll my eyes at him and wave see you later to my dad and Kitty, before hurrying over to Peter's car. "Well, you're the one who's late, Kavinsky!" I pretend to scold him, then kissing his cheek to show I'm not truly angry at him.

"Hey, Covey," Peter smiles happily at me and hands me a warm bag before he sets off. I can easily guess by the smell that they are some mocha sugar donuts in the brown paper bag.

"This is why I love you Peter Kavinsky," I smile at him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Lara Jean," 

* * *

When we got on the bus, Peter is the one who finds us a seat and pulls me into the next to him.

"PETER!" I scream, looking over at him - the look as if I was terrified/horrified that he'd done that.

"What?" He asks, looking as innocent as he possibly can be. This is when Gen walked onto the bus and glared at me. I looked away from her, disliking the evil looks from Gen that I 'stole the boy she liked'. Peter knew I was insecure when I compared myself to her, which I presume he knew I was currently doing...

He gently takes my face and makes me look at him. "Hey, Covey," I look him in the eye, knowing that Gen had now walked away. "Who owns my heart?" He asks, reaching for one of my hands and placing it over his rapidly beating heart.

"Me," I smile and hug him. Tightly, warmly and securely.

"I love you so much, Covey," he whispered in my hair, and then buckles me into my seat.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Kavinsky," I rarely called Peter by his last name, but it made me feel warm and fuzzy - possibly at the idea of Peter calling me by his last name in the future. 

* * *

As we travelled to the ski resort, I had packed the blanket from the end of my bed, and we were watching a TV show on Netflix,  _The Good Place_.

There was one earphone in my ear, the other in Peter's, as the second season came to an end. My head was resting on his shoulder as we shared the snacks we'd brought for the trip.

Chris was sat one of the chairs on the other side of the aisle, fast asleep on Lucas' shoulder. After the treehouse had been cut down, Peter and Lucas formed an alliance (but he still didn't like Josh and John all that much) but the old group was slowly getting back together (even though Genevieve still hates me for kissing Peter in middle school, but I really don't care anymore).


	8. 10 Year Reunion (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by S1Black1Fox on wattpad.
> 
> Peter's POV, Peter and Lara Jean attend their high school reunion.

Lara Jean and I had dropped off our youngest baby with my brother and his fiancée, both of who I trust with my baby.

I have stood by Lara Jean's side, for years, I never want to leave her side - I don't understand why or even how my father left my brother and me, I'd never even dream of leaving my precious angels.

Our oldest baby, our baby girl, was at a sleepover with the little girl she plays with down the street. The curly black hair is a perfect mix of Lara Jean and me, she has a cute button nose like Lara Jean but she has the exact same eyes like mine (now I know what Lara Jean was talking about with the gold flecks in my eyes).

Our little Lily, Lara Jean became pregnant soon after our first wedding anniversary, and even though we were still in the 'honeymoon phase' as Dr Covey put it, I am completely head over heels for her. 

* * *

"I miss our babies," Lara Jean said to me, as I help her out of the car - ever since we had Lily, Lara Jean got rid of her car that she rarely used anymore (she now works from home with her blog, as well as the kids) but even though Lara Jean spends the most amount of time with the kids, I'm a total 'hands-on' dad - playing, bath time, more playing, bottle of milk, wrestle with them for bedtime, story time, and bed.

"I know, I do as well, Covey," I say, wrapping an around her waist and hug her to my side.

We slowly walk into our old high school, looking around as we reminisce. That was LJ's locker, where I've put in note, after note when missed her from one lesson to the next. That was my locker, all the times Lara Jean jumped me in the hallway, most of the time she hugged me, but then she'd pepper my face in kisses.

"I miss walking down this hall with you," I say, slightly wishing that Lara Jean had a pair of jeans on, rather than the dress that flatters her figure, after two children.

"So have I," Lara Jean said, slipped her fingers in my back pocket. This made me smile when we were in high school - it was a rare occasion that Lara Jean would slip **her** hand in **my** back pocket. It made butterflies flutter like lions in a zoo, inside my stomach.

I look down the corridor and easily point out moments I've shared with LJ before we reach the gym (where we had our Junior and Senior Proms), and then looked down at her. "I don't think I ever thanked Kitty for sending the letters," I say, watching as Lara Jean looks confused up at me - but there was a glimmer that said she was thankful too.

"Really? You wouldn't change it? How we ended up together?" Lara Jean asked, smiling up at me, confused.

"Never, even if the way we got together was confusing and messy, I finally got the girl of my dreams, and if we didn't - I never would have gotten the life I wanted. The perfect wife," I kiss LJ's face, "two beautiful children, the life I always wanted, with the love of my life," 

Lara Jean's eyes soften, "All I could do before we got together, was watch Gen parade you around like you were some Prada handbag, which would go out of fashion someday," She said, looking down at the weird flooring as we walked to the gym.

"But, to you, I was the man you deserve, with my heart in your hands, and yours in mine. My heart has been in your hands since day one, long before I kissed you, long before we started fake dating or even when we were really dating," I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. I love her, with all my heart.


	9. AU - Eve Song survives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative universe where Lara jean's mom survives, the letters still got out, Peter and Lara Jean got married - Dr Covey now has a very bad back problem and Lara Jean's mom currently is on bed rest after breaking some of her ribs.  
> Lara Jean's POV.

I was finishing the drying up that Peter had washed, as my dad keeps an eye on our precious baby. I looked over my shoulder as the final glass was dried and put away - when Peter walked over to my dad and our little boy, who happily squealed up at his father.

Even though I couldn't make out what Peter was saying to our son, I knew it held a promise that he would never leave Jamie, like his dad left him and his brother. Daddy was scrolling through something on his laptop.

"Have you both tided up from dinner?" Daddy asks, looking over his shoulder to me, as I gently adjusted the soft blanket around his shoulders - also making sure that the hot water bottle helping his sore back was comfortable to deal with.

"Yes, daddy. You don't need to worry," I kissed the top of his grey and balding head - as my baby son reached out for the soft and loving comfort of his mama (rather than the overheated and muscled comfort of his father).

Daddy smiled up at me, as I happily cradled Jamie in my arms.

"Daniel!" Mama called for daddy. As he attempted to get up, his hand reaching for his back.

Peter looked at him and eased dad back into his seat. Jamie reached out for Peter, and my loving and caring husband gently snuggles our little miracle into his arms.

"I'll go check on mama," I say, kissing dad's cheek and walked to see what mama wanted.

"Love you, Covey," Peter calls, holding our son who is happily being warmed up in his arms.

I smile when I eventually reached the stairs. "You of all people should know I'm not a Covey, anymore Kavinsky," I gave him a happy smile, as Peter's face brightened.

Neither of us will forget the day that I walked down the aisle, on my dad's arm, to Peter and the rest of our lives together. 

* * *

"What's wrong, mama?" I asked, poking my head into my parents' bedroom, looking at my poor mama, having been sat in bed for the past 3 weeks.

Mama's face brightened, seeing me. "Lara Jean! Come here, my baby," she held her arms out as I hugged her warmly. I always loved getting hugs from mama, I would have missed her so much if 'The big C' had taken her away from us.

We were disturbed by the somewhat loud baby babbling of Jamie gently toddling in - after he learning how to walk last month. I still have the video on my phone, as little Jamie walked from my arms and into Peter's.

"Hello, you!" I cooed, as he gripped at my legs and smiled up at me. "Did you crawl up all those steps, by yourself?"

He said nothing but grinned gummily up at me. Mama looking over the edge of the bed and saw my gorgeous baby boy, who got most of his looks for his daddy.

"He looks so much like Peter," mom comments, saying out loud what I was thinking. I bounce my baby boy in my lap when my loving husband walked in.

"That's where you went to, buddy," Peter gently rests a hand on the back of our baby's head, who tipped back quickly (Peter reaching out to rest Jamie in his arms). "Hey," Peter plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Hi," with Jamie partially laying on my lap and Peter's arms, I reached over and kissed my husband on his lips.


	10. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV, future fic, Lara Jean is pregnant with their first child.

When Lara Jean told me she was pregnant, carrying our first born baby, I could have fainted right there on the spot - like Lara Jean did when her letters got out.

I was very grateful for the letters getting out (because of Kitty) because if it wasn't for Kitty, I never would have fallen completely in love with Lara Jean - I mean, I would have, I just wouldn't have been able to show it off.

I've always liked Lara Jean, maybe even loved her from the start. Gen dumping me was the best thing that happened, Gen is way far in my past (neither Lara Jean or I have heard from her in years - apart from Chris who tells us things that are going wrong is Gen's life. Like recently, Gen got pregnant by some guy and he won't pay for the baby). But, Lara Jean is everything to me - my past, present and future. 

* * *

As she started to grow, the visual proof that she was pregnant with my baby, our baby, I know it made her miss her mom more.

I was happy that she opened up to me, even though she was already an open book but I knew she did keep something from me.

"I wish my mom was here," Lara Jean whispered one night when she was starting to become 5 months pregnant, we knew that we would be able to feel our little bundle moving around and kicking Lara Jean, I held her stomach, pressing my palms - waiting for a response.

I hug her and gently mould her to my body. "I wish she was here too," I peck her cheek, rubbing her stomach. "But, as cheesy as it sounds. She's watching over you, and making sure you're ok,"

This is when we feel a sudden kick against the palm of my hand, we both gasp in shock. "Hi, buddy," I whisper to Lara Jean's pregnant stomach, rubbing gently where our baby had hit - partially knowing that the kick had hurt. "That's our baby," I smile at LJ, still surprised that she loves me enough to marry me and now she's pregnant with my baby! 

* * *

The due date of our little miracle comes closer. I could tell that Lara Jean was getting more and more agitated because her mom isn't here with us as our baby comes closer to the world.

But this is now getting real. Lara Jean and I are having a baby... We're going to be parents... I'm going to be a father...

It's well and truly sunk in, and I'm freaking out!

But I am going to be a better father than my 'father' ever was, I'll never leave my kid (kids, maybe someday), I could never even think of leaving them. 


End file.
